chicagoashennightfandomcom-20200214-history
Hierarchy of Chicago
Those that Remain While The Scourging devastated the population of Chicago's kindred populace (and that of other supernaturals), there have been survivors. Chicago survived for a time after the Scourging under the leadership of Prince Maxwell. But, as all Chicagoans know, politics in the city can shift at any time. Regimes tumble and new ones take their place. Now, in the reign of Prince James Kensington, an Unaligned Daeva, the city of Chicago is a barely controlled beast. It is a powder keg ready to explode. While the city has barely a skeleton of organization at this point, below are those who remain. Some have gained new positions, and others are just fortunate to remain alive and in some semblance of power. James Kensington, Prince of Chicago Clan: Daeva Covenant: Unaligned. What is known: James was brought onto the Primogen Council originally in name only. He was a liason from the Unaligned to Maxwell and his people. By keeping the Unaligned happy with this arrangement, Maxwell sought to stave off another problem--the growing populace of Unaligned kindred. Unfortunately, during his time as Primogen, the Daeva made many allies, chief among them Sasha Lyan. When Maxwell and his Regime fell, orchestrated, in part by James and his allies, the Unaligned vampire swept in. While some assumed that Sasha's ascension to power was certain, James seemed to pull influence over the woman, relegating her instead to Primogen. Under James's reign, Prince Maxwell's Tranquility has been abolished, leading to a wave of bloodshed that threatened to drown the kindred populace. Along with the restrictions on Embrace being lifted, James has made a chaotic city--one where a false word can mean death and a pretty face can mean eternal damnation. Primogen "Everyone wants to be a damn Primogen... until they actually become one and realize how much of a pain in the ass this city really is." -Bella Dravnzie The Primogen of the city serve as advisors to the Prince. Since the unfortunate events of The Scourging, Maxwell has had to surround himself with experts he might had otherwise rather not associated with. It makes for interesting meetings, indeed. Sasha Lyan Clan: Daeva Covenant: Carthian Movement What is known: Sasha has been in the city for nearly ten years, having journeyed from New Orleans. She rose in the ranks of the Carthian Movement by diplomacy and sheer social prowess. She quickly won over the neonates of the Movement and gained their backing. Once The Scourging faded, she was the natural choice to lead the Movement. As such, Maxwell brought her onto his Primogen Council to appease the Carthians in his time of weakness. Tobias Hastings Clan: Ventrue Covenant: Invictus What is known: Tobias is rumored to be an incredibly old kindred. It is also suspected that he has his eyes on Maxwell's throne. He has, however, been a great asset on the Primogen Council, skillfully arranging truces and new pacts with other supernaturals. Bella Dravnzie Clan: Ventrue Covenant: Circle of the Crone What is known: Bella did not want to be on the Primogen Council. With her newfound duties as the High Priestess of the Circle of the Crone, Bella has barely enough time to socialize--which is killing her. However, with the prestige it would give her Covenant, especially since Solomon Birch's death and the lack of a Lancea representative on the Council, she had little choice but to accept the offer. Prisci "The important thing to remember is that while Covenant is allegiance, Clan is your blood. MY blood. I will not hesitate to take back that which is mine by right." -Tobias Hastings The Prisci of the City are the voices of their respective clans. These are often the eldest, but since The Scourging, those with the largest powerbase have claimed the positions for themselves. While not an "official" city title, the title of Priscus carries with it a great deal of weight when one considers that the Prisci effectively stands as the "head" of his or her clan. Daeva: Covenant: Gangrel: Covenant: Mekhet: ''' Covenant: '''Nosferatu: Covenant: Ventrue: Covenant: Other Positions Seneschal: Clan: Covenant: What is Known: Herald: Clan: Covenant: What is Known: Sheriff: Clan: Covenant: Hound: ''' Clan: Covenant: What is known: '''Master of Elysium: Clan: Covenant: What is Known: In Progress